1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to equipment for personal protection and comfort and, more particularly, to integrated protective ensembles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Prolonged exposure to harmful and/or extreme environmental factors can lead to fatigue, discomfort, impaired performance and serious health problems. Technological advances in various lines of service and employment continue to widen the range of dangers associated with operational conditions, including climate, chemical, biological and ballistic threats. For example, pilots and aircrew, such as those of high-G performance aircraft, experience increasingly higher altitudes and rates of acceleration.
In response, attempts to evolve garment-based or otherwise wearable technology for personal comfort and protection from external conditions have typically involved adding-on capabilities to an original set of equipment. The result tends to be bulky and cumbersome, often leading to increased thermal burden and degradation in overall performance. Offering integration and flexibility in terms of functional design is a challenge.